Uno
Uno 「''ウノ''」 is one of the main protagonists of the anime and web manga series. He is in Nanba Prison for frequenting underground casinos and is a compulsive gambler. Appearance Uno Full.jpg|Full Appearance Uno ConceptArt.jpg|Early Concept Art Uno is a tall young man with long blond hair with pink highlights reaching his ankles. He has fair skin and sky blue eyes. He dons on the standard prison uniform but the stripes are blue in color and he ties the top part of the uniform around his waist like a cape. He wears a black singlet with his number tag on the left side of his chest and black shoes. He also wears a dog-tag like necklace. He is usually seen with a grin on his face. Personality Uno acts as kind of like an older brother figure to the main group. However, he is still slightly less mature than Jyugo, as he shares Nico's and Rock's amazement at certain events and eccentricity of the people around them in Nanba Prison. However, he is far more patient and understanding than Jyugo. He is also rather intelligent, though not to the same extent as Jyugo. Uno is a very observational person, an ability he picked up from his gambling habits. His observational skills don't apply just to gambling but in his interactions to people in general, as he is able to tell what kind of person someone is after watching them. A compulsive gambler, he was arrested for gambling in underground casinos. Even after being arrested, he still makes bets with the other inmates though they are rather friendly bets. In addition, his gambling habits have honed his intuition. Strangely, despite his gambling habits, he is described at being good at handling money. He is a very friendly, caring, and kind person that's willing to listen to other people and give advice, though his advice can be rather blunt. He is usually easy going, rarely losing his temper and going with the flow of things. He also enjoys having a good time and knows when to let loose. Uno loves women, having escaped prison several times whenever he had a date occurring and often asks Hajime if he has any cute girls waiting for him at the visitor center. Through his past experiences with women, he seems to have a decent understanding of them, as shown through his advice to Jyugo about what girls look for in a guy. Hajime is also able to distract Uno from escaping by giving him erotic magazines. He seems to value his looks and is mildly narcissistic, but never to the point of arrogance or putting others down. However, he does have a hatred towards pretty boys. He is a very loyal friend and while normally easy going, can lose his temper when one of his friends, especially Jyugo is injured. He also states he doesn't trust the guards despite acting cordial with them, and their treatment of Jyugo only sours his opinion of them. Background He was arrested for illegal gambling in underground casinos and sent to juvy. However, he would escape every time he had a date, but lately has not had a date and thus lost his motivation to escape. At some point while being arrested, he became close friends with Jyugo and the two even traveled together to Las Vegas, where they met up with Nico and Rock. Plot The New Year's Tournament Arc Building 5 Arc Trivia *His favorite color is blue. *He has an ex-girlfriend named Catherine.Nanbaka Web Manga, Chapter 2 *According to Jyugo, Uno grinds his teeth in his sleep. *He does facial care in the morning, putting on a mud mask and curling his hair. *His name Uno is Spanish for one which appears in his inmate number twice. *His name is from the card game Uno referencing his love of card games with gambling. *He tends to think any girl visitors came to see him. *His likes are his own hair,girls,cheese toast *His dislikes are lectures and sermons,horror,raw meat, natto *His hobbies include gambling and going on dates. References Category:Main Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Inmates Category:Nanba Prison Category:Building 13 Category:Cell 13